youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormrider
Stormrider(real name Kai Devon Watson) The former protégé of Shadow Wolf. Stormrider was a founding member of the Team. The Love Interest and Fiance of Nightwing. Appearance Kai is an African American teen with brown eyes with medium short black hair. He has a slender, light athletic build with Light brown skin and Medium-long, black hair, thin eyebrows.He is a strong resemblance to his biological mother. When wearing his superhero outfit, he wears a dark silver domino mask to hide his identity and a Silver and black costume with lighting strip on them with hood When not wearing his superhero outfit, he wears a Personality He's Kind, beautiful, Caring and Strong. he was referred to as an "Calm Guy" by some other people . In the later series, he has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but hes still keeps his calmer side. Kai has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, he isn't afraid to die for his friends or his during their adventures. When he was young he rarely speaks but he'll talk when he needs to because of the bulling he suffered. He usually be alone and away form others. Throughout the series his personality changed a bit where he learned the shocking and horrible truth that his biological father was Whiplash who was the responsible of his biological mother's death he became hatred towards him but he is still a calm and adventurous character. Hes a loyal friend and teammate. Bio Early Life Kai Devon Watson was born to parents Lee Huston and Millie Wilson. Lee Huston is a supervillian name Whiplash and Millie Wilson was an waitress at a restaurant. He didn't known much of his past nor where he was really form nor who was his real parents were. Before Kai was born, Millie was born to a family in Ohio, Colorado with three siblings making her the youngest, she had a good family life until her father died in a accident, a year later her mother passed away from cancer. Millie moved to Panama City, Florida to start a new life and got job as a waitress. One night Millie was attacked and raped by a man name Lee Huston who was drunk during that night when she was walking home form work late night but she manged to escaped when she fought back but not without leaving physical trauma to her and suffering PTSD. That night Lee went to jail for the rape. Few weeks later she had find out that she was pregnant, and at first she thought about get an abortion but was scared and also couldn't afford it and had no choice but decided to keep it. And not tell anyone who the father is. Nine months later, Millie gave birth to a baby boy and named him Ryan Wilson at first she didn't want the baby but when she meets him for the first time she was happy. Few months had passed since the birth of her son and Millie did her best to take care him being a single mother and leave him with babysitter while she goes to work. = One evening Lee had escaped prison and had found out where she lives and track her down and found her, and finding out the baby was his he threatened to take and kill the baby and kill her if she doesn't stay with him or do as she was told and she agreed to it for now only for her son's safety. = = = After months of being abused and beaten, Millie hatched a plan to take her son somewhere safe and away from his abusive father knowing she will and knowingly be killed. On a raining night while Lee was sleeping, Millie carefully not wake her son who's now nearly six months old around took her arm while holding the umbrella in the other. With enough money she has, she took her son to Illinois with her where there was an orphanage where he would be safe. Once neared the orphanage she gave a tearful heartbreaking goodbye before she knocked on the door and quickly vanished never to be seen again knowing she made the right choice in order keep her son safe also knowing she excepted her faith. When a woman the door she was shocked that there was a baby, she took the baby in quickly and upon seeing the note saying: "Please take care of my baby, I wont be able to take care of him. Please make sure he has a perfect home, his name is Ryan but change his name to Kai." Few weeks later, a marry couple John Watson and his wife Shannon Watson had came to the orphanage after they discussed and had deiced to adopted a child. At first Shannon was against it since she was going through the loss of their still born child due complication during birth and finds out she couldn't have children anymore due to hostile uterus. As Wendy the woman that does the adoptions walks in with the couple and went up to the baby boys's crib napping in his favorite sliver blue blanket. She explained that he was dropped here on the porch in the orphanage few weeks ago and he's the youngest child they have there and was name Kai. When Shannon met him for the first time, she felt her heart sore with happiness and light fulled within her life again as she gently picks him up and holds him, looking at his sleeping face already getting that 'I'm-too-attached-to-let-go' feeling. They deiced too adopt him and fill out the adoption papers, they also deiced keep his first name and give him their last name after that they took him to his new home where he will be introduced to his siblings. As Kai grew up his own powers came into play when he was around ten years old. His powers appeared when he was trying to build a hover board in his room of his house while his parents and older siblings were out. Then there was an accident when there was faulting wiring while he was testing out the board that caused an overload and explode in into a blast of electricity around and with him in it, his parents and his siblings came home but seeing the damage and was horrified they went to check him after seeing the side that lighting struck the side of the house. When they entered the room they see him unharmed was in a electric shield. Kai however was horrified finding out he was a meta human. To his surprise though, his family accepted him and told him they would help him the best they could to control his powers. This calms him down but still afraid he'll hurt his family. Through the years, Kai became a more happy and strong boy. Seeing the good in the world and being more comfortable with his powers. Though he still didn't have the best control over them yet. And just like his siblings, he was brought up to have a good education. Info Coming Soon = Discovering Powers Abilities -'Enhanced Strength' Use the ability to exert greater than normal physical force. -'Electrokinesis' Use the ability to create and manipulate electricity or lightning that can be from a natural source or created through other means. -'Acrobatics' Use the ability of preform fears of balance, agility and coordination. -'Agility ' Use the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently -'Superhuman Durability' the ability to withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm. It differs from invulnerability because they can still sustain damage from a sufficient source. -'Electrical Healing' heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. -'Electrokinetic Flight' fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of electricity. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. = -'Electrokinetic Combat' = = is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. = Strengths and Weakness Strength: has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, his powers Weakness: Using too much of his Electric he can get hypothermia Relationships Original Characters Shadowclaw: Shadow Wolf is Sparkplug's former mentor. Kai see her like Aunt/second mother figure, she can be also gentle and at the same time firm with him when comes to training. John Watson: Shannon Watson: William Watson: Jessie Sanders: Lee Huston/Whiplash: Millie Wilson: Myra Aston: Kevin Newton: Cannon Characters Dick Grayson/Nightwing: Wally West/Kid Flash: Conner Kent/Superboy: Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad : M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian: Gallery ScreenSshot EDIT.png|First Time doing a screenshot Editing with my OC Sparkplug before he changed name into Stormrider in the ending episode "Independence Day" YJ Season 3 Stormrider.png training.png YJ Stormrider character.png Dream Team App Stormrider.png Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Superpowers Category:Good Alignment